


From An Outsider's Perspective

by organicjacket



Series: now available at gergins off route 109 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Gen, How Do I Tag, No beta we die like Jasper, Unreliable Narrator, Worldbuilding, i didnt want to tag the rest of characters but we all know them anyways, i mean the chaps are 100 words so ill try my best, idk what a beta is anyway, im rewatching all of su this month and wanted to write this as a side story, im very excited to write this actually, kinda???, maybe ill tag more later, the original character doesnt really matter in the story but its their pov, their probably a townie or whatever, will i ever stop writing drabbles? mayhaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organicjacket/pseuds/organicjacket
Summary: Beach City, Delmarva seems to attract a lot of weird and alien activity...apparently, this is a normal occurrence to its residents. (100-word drabbles).Status: WIP
Series: now available at gergins off route 109 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003728
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. The Rumors (The Pilot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you show up one day mysteriously and have a baby with that pink-haired alien lady, you kinda become the talk of the town.

Beach City is weird. Like most sleepy coastal towns, they had their fair share of extraterrestrial happenings. And, as always, there are bound to be rumors about some of its residents every once in a while. 

Apparently, Greg Universe - you know, the guy that owns the carwash? - fell in love with one of the magical ladies from behind the cliff and eventually had a kid with her... or so that's what they all say. 

The rumors stop once the town start to notice Greg buying baby stuff and that weird kid with the rock in his stomach makes his debut. 


	2. The Ocean (Season One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t...understand...this is how...you’re supposed to act...in the desert!”.

The summer the ocean suddenly and abruptly disappeared without a trace was like a slap in the face to Beach City's name.

Their boss called them to tell them all about it right before they left for work - not to mention that it was all over the news - and, hey! No work today!

"I'm gonna restore the ocean and save Beach City!" Steven pumps his fists up in the air enthusiastically and without an ounce of fear.

They had no doubt that he would.

(The water coming back with full force was like a slap in the face too... literally).


	3. The Hand (Season One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to wash your hands, please. (Also don't forget to wear your seatbelt at all times, people!).

Greg's boy flies out of the van in some kind of pink hamster ball.

_ 'Stars, that boy is gonna get himself killed one of these days,' _ they think to themself when they pull over.

"Yo, Greg! Are you and your kid okay?" Fryman shouts over the commotion.

"Yeah. Yeah. We're fine. We're fine." Greg sighs, checking over his son for injuries.

They don't let that distract them from the fact that there is a giant hand slowly making its way towards Beach City.

(When it explodes after it touches down, Greg makes a sharp U-Turn, and everybody else follows suit).


	4. The Message (Season 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if she’ll be able to reach her home planet from here.

_"This is Peridot transmitting on all frequencies from abandoned crystal system colony planet Earth. To Yellow Diamond: My mission has been compromised. My escort and informant are gone, and I am now stranded. Please send help!"._

The TV returns to the same static, then it plays the message over again. They aren't really sure why this is happening, and they don't remember having a conversation about what to do in case their TV does this with their service provider. Part of them kind of hopes that whoever this is for receives the message. 

(There's a small tremor beneath their feet).


	5. The Earthquakes/The Millionaire (Season Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Queasy would be having the worst day of his life right about now. (also Greg is rich now, what???).

The whole town was gathered at Steven Universe and his magical caretakers' residence. They weren't really sure as to why they were there honestly, although it was probably because they wanted to know what was going on with all these earthquakes on the East Coast. That ain't normal 'round these parts.

"Huh, nobody's home," Someone looks back at the crowd.

"We'd better go check over at Greg's." Another suggests. 

Leaving Steven's house, the rest of the town left to harass Greg the Millionaire while they stayed behind.

An explosion goes off in the distance.

 _'Found him'_ , they shake their head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyday, i get closer to season 5 and onwards


End file.
